warrior_cats_ocfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forest's Ending
The Forest's Ending is by Kiera Sherman. Some Clans RainClan StarClan (spitituial) LeopardClan (spirituial) BoneClan NeonClan WolfClan NightClan *This is a real story. It's published. Chapter one The sky was dark as Neon looked cautiously at the never-ending rain. Neon went back to go to his resting-pillow after lightning struck. “ The world is dark,” Neon said insistingly. The loud bang of thunder hit as the rain slowly stopped.****After the rain, loud pawsteps came. Neon quickly raced out of his home and into his garden. “ Who comes here?” he asked darkly. “ Webfur, that’s who! If you have a brain, then use it you!” Webfur hissed. “who would own such a kittypet-like place like this?” “hey, this is a special place!” Neon hissed urgently. “what? This place invaded by the people? I wouldn’t call this special if I were you!” Webfur spat. “but can you come with me? We need more warriors.” Webfur insisted. “ fine. But if it’s a bad place I’m leaving. Understand?” “Yes.” “Ok.” Neon purred.****As Neon padded by, cats of all colors and sizes were watching Webfur and himself. “ Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Echoflight mewed darkly. “ it’s a cat, of course!” Webfur spat. “I know.” Echoflight hissed urgently. “just take him to see Snowystar.” “ok!” Webfur meowed with anticipation. As dusk settled in, all the cats and Webfur where getting ready to sleep. “isn’t it too early to be going to sleep?” Neon asked. “You are irking me so much with your constant yapping!” Echoflight snapped. “ It’s because we have a big day tomorrow, like always!” Webfur whispered in a soft meow, finally. Chapter two After that night, Neon felt that something was wrong. He woke up and heard the loud banging and clashing of thunder. He padded over to see Webfur but he wasn’t there. So, he padded along and then he found a dark, sleek tabby that was sleeping, his flank rising up, and then falling down. “wake up, wake up!” he yapped about. The large tabby jumped up, his fur rising up as he was woken. “who goes there?” he hissed with a quick shiver. “it’s me, Neon!” “oh please be kidding me. Is it really that little kittypet, who lives with the people? You won’t even become an apprentice!” he hissed. “hey, I bet the leader of this place will at least make me an apprentice!” Neon hissed urgently. “the leader of this place is Snowystar, kittypet.” he said with anger and aggression. “but by the way, my name’s Darkclaw. My apprentice is Tigerpaw.” he meowed nicer. “sorry for making fun of you. But your--” but Darkclaw was interrupted by a wolf-looking warrior that padded by. “ Hey it’s Wolffur!” Darkclaw meowed loudly. “He’s dead!” Wolffur yowled. “who is?” Darkclaw and Neon asked. “ya, who’s dead?” a familiar voice sounded from behind Neon. It was Webfur! “yes, who is?” Snowystar asked urgently and hopefully. “ Nightheart. He will be honored by StarClan and will be buried by sunhigh. Snowystar will guide him to StarClan with love, and hope.” he mewed, sadly. “what about Poppingpelt?” Snowystar asked when he noticed she was missing. “she’s dead too.” he meowed. “how?” “by the battle of BoneClan. She died when Bonehead attacked her, when his claws dug into her tail, until she fell off a cliff. The cliff was so high, when she fell, she was never seen again.” he meowed sadly. “so she could actually be alive!” Snowystar meowed happily for once. “I will help find her!” Neon meowed gratefully. “you have to be at least an apprentice.” Snowystar meowed darkly. Chapter three “ he deserves to be one at least!” Webfur meowed bravely. “I think you are turning into a kittypet yourself!” Echoflight challenged Webfur. “now, now, now, I don’t think it is a good idea to argue.” Snowystar said. “ I know it is against the warrior code, but I will name Neon for an apprentice this early.” “yay!” Neon meowed happily. So the leader got onto a big rock and told Neon to come up and stand beside him. “all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to this rock to begin the naming ceremony for a special cat.” Snowystar ordered. All the cats gathered up for Neon and his new name. “ for now on, kittypet, you will be named Redpaw. You can now go and look for Nightheart and Poppingpelt with the group I organized for you. Webfur will be your mentor, so you can go with Webfur. “yay!” Redpaw cheered. “ Franticheart, Smallclaw, and Swifttail will go with you because they were great friends to Nightheart and Poppingpelt.” Snowystar meowed proudly. “Webfur, go and take this whole group to Spottedfang, and get some herbs for hunger for each one of the cats in this group. Understand?” “yes, Snowystar.” Webfur said. Webfur, Redpaw, and the group all went to Spottedfang for some hunger herbs. “ how can I help you?” Spottedfang meowed delightfully. “we need some herbs for hunger. One for each of us, please.” Webfur ordered. “ok! Coming right up!” she meowed happily. “hey Redpaw,” Webfur mewed. “ our Clan is RainClan. Did you know that?” he asked. “no.” Redpaw answered. Then Redpaw saw Webfur hesitate as he spoke. “uhh…oh right! We’re going to find the missing cats! Franticheart, have any thing to say?” Webfur meowed. All of the grouped-up cats stared at Franticheart as he hesitated. “uh, uh, uh, n-nothing I g-geuss…” he yapped quickly. “ok, what about you, Swifttail?” Webfur asked urgently. “ Nothing. I’m just sad that we will see both them dead.” Swifttail said sadly. Chapter four When the cats journeyed past a Clan called NeonClan, the NeonClan cats did not attack. All the grouped-up cats ate their hunger herbs and walked past the NeonClan border and close to the people’s homes. As they padded by, a shape of a brown and white cat was there. “hey, cat!” Redpaw called out. But the cat did not move. There was a scar on his muzzle and neck. “that must be Nightheart.” Smallclaw meowed sadly. “he’s dead.” Webfur said sadly. So the cats carried him back to RainClan but then he moved a little when they were barely out of the people’s place! He was alive! Then the old tom got up and limped until he fell to the ground again. “I’m starving,” The old tom said as if his mouth was completely dry. “we’ll get you something,” Redpaw blurted out. “thank y…” the old tom’s words trailed away as he died. “don’t die!” Swifttail meowed as sad as she had been. Then Redpaw showed up with a bowl of water and carried it to Nightheart. “thank StarClan Redpaw is here!” Smallclaw prayed in her words. The old tom was almost dead, but Redpaw got the water into his stomach and throat before Nightheart could die.**** The rest of the day was breath-taking when they entered a horrifying and deadly looking place. It was dark, with skeletons of dead animals everywhere. “ th-this p-place i-is too s-s-scary-y!” Franticheart meowed with a bit of a shiver. One cat looked like a familiar cat Webfur had seen. Cats stared everywhere, especially at them. Loud meows rose from around the crowd, then those meows turned into ferocious hissing. A big, muscular cat stood in front of Redpaw and the cat hissed until he swiped at Redpaw’s face. “my name’s Bonystar.” he hissed with a horrifying look on his face. The look on his face reminded Redpaw of Echoflight’s. Could Echoflight be really evil? But then something hit Redpaw. This was BoneClan. Chapter five Smallclaw leaped onto the BoneClan warrior and took a grip on the warrior’s belly as she twisted and turned. Redpaw himself bit the warrior’s tail and pulled it a lot until the warrior yowled a lot. The warrior had almost died from a warrior blow Smallclaw took, but he fell down and instead fled to the safety of his den. With scars almost everywhere on the warrior, he looked like he had no fur or skin. With the yowl of the warrior, a tortoiseshell she-cat came over and looked at the injured warrior carefully and suddenly slashed her claws at Smallclaw. Well that wasn’t very nice, Redpaw thought. The next thing went by fast as another warrior leaped onto Redpaw. He scratched and yelped as the warrior bit close to his neck. But the warrior did not give up. He bit Redpaw’s neck and then it was all over. Redpaw had died.****“Red….aw‘s…dee…..ed……” the wavy sound of Swifttail’s voice sounded as Redpaw went to see StarClan.**** “I don’t think he’s ready yet,” Spottedleaf meowed when she saw Redpaw coming to see them. Redpaw was given his last life from StarClan. All of a sudden, a pang of guilt went into Smallclaw as she remembered what she had done to Redpaw. “I killed him,” Smallclaw replied. Then, all of a sudden, Redpaw opened his eyes for another time and saw his group. He was alive again! “ he’s alive!” the group all cheered. “y-ya!” Franticheart cheered. But that same warrior, also named Spiderstripe, tried again. This time, he got Deathheart the deputy, to go and get Redpaw instead. Deathheart threw the whole group to another cat, but the cat threw them back. So Smallclaw decided to take on this cat. Chapter six Smallclaw swung her claws at the cat. Deathheart swiped at her, but she scatched his ear for revenge. The deputy ran away, but came back with more warrriors than ever. Then Redpaw saw a white warrior that was very skinny. That must be Bonehead! With a look of terror, Redpaw ran away to see Swifttail, but something seemed wrong about her. “I need food. I can’t live any longer…” Swifttail’s words trailed away as she died. She looked like just skin, fur, and bones. Redpaw raced with all his might and got to RainClan before he knew it. “I…” her words trailed away but she was still alive. Redpaw came back with a fox a warrior had caught and gave it to Swifttail. She took two big bites but that wasn’t enough. “ thank you. But I’m…” her words trailed away and then turned into everlasting silence. Swifttail was dead.****Deathheart threw the cats including Redpaw when Redpaw got back. He was threw off the same cliff Poppingpelt had been threw off of. ****It took about one hour just to fall. The cats landed into a almost dark place that leaded into a massive area that was very amazing and beautiful. Although the fogginess up above, the place was very nice. Then Redpaw saw cats! “hi, kitties!” he meowed with delight. “the name’s Wolffang.” Wolffang barked. “this here is WolfClan,” he said. “I’m deputy of this place!” he barked. “have you seen a cat called Poppingpelt?” Redpaw asked. “yes! We’ve been sheltering her! She is a beautiful cat you know.” he said. Such a nice Clan. Redpaw thought. The WolfClan deputy took all the cats to Poppingpelt and there that very beautiful queen was. The tabby was very beautiful. “wow…” Redpaw meowed in amazement. “isn’t she to beautiful?” Wolffang said delightfully. Chapter seven “hello,” Poppingpelt said. “her leg is broken from the fall, she landed incorrectly and she hit her hind leg real hard that it broke.” Wolffang meowed. “it was bleeding, but the medicine cat healed it to where she can walk.” he meowed again. “yes, but I’m still hungry!” Poppingpelt meowed. “ok! I’ll get you the medicine cat if you want,” Wolffang replied. “ok.” Poppingpelt meowed. The medicine cat came back with a whole entire fox for Poppingpelt! “thanks!” Poppingpelt granted. “you can have some too!” Poppingpelt told the cats. So the cats got down and ate the fox with Poppingpelt. “so, where’s Swifttail?” Poppingpelt asked. “ya, were is Swifttail?” the cats all asked except Redpaw. “she’s dead. She died of hunger. I tried to save her, but it was too late.” Redpaw answered. All the cats looked sad, especially Poppingpelt. It’s because she was great friends with Poppingpelt. But the cats just took Poppingpelt and climbed back up the cliff again.****When they got back, Poppingpelt lead them back to the camp. When they got back, Redpaw stood up straightly and hissed, “ Wolffur is a traitor!” “nonsense! I told you they were dead!” Wolffur hissed. Then Redpaw showed the Clan leader the two cats-- alive. “Wolffur is a traitor!” Snowystar yowled. All the Clan cats circled Wolffur and jumped. Webfur managed to cut the NightClan warrior’s ear. Then Redpaw bit Wolffur so hard that it broke his leg. Limping, Wolffur got away and almost never came back. “Poppingpelt! Nightheart!” Snowystar meowed with delight. “go back now! You said to be having kits!” Echoflight hissed when he appeared. “yes, Echoflight,” Poppingpelt meowed. Chapter eight It started to rain as Poppingpelt went into the nursery. Soon, lightning struck. The pounding of rain and the clashing of thunder was heard under the nursery when Poppingpelt suddenly meowed, “they’re here!” Redpaw padded by to see what she was talking about. And what they were, kits! “they’re cute!” Redpaw meowed lightly. “oh, kits!” Snowystar said with a glare in his eye. So he got up and took a fully groomed kit and stood up onto the rock Redpaw was on and called the familiar words Redpaw had heard him say before. “hey, Redpaw!” Webfur meowed when he came over. “from now on your-” then the words broke into silence. It was Wolffur! “your name shall be Deadkit!” Wolffur teased. Then Redpaw saw some familiar cats. Then he knew what it had to be. BoneClan.****All the cats jumped and clawed warriors as the blood in Redpaw turned into ice. There was Bonehead, Deathheart, Spiderstripe, and one cat he had never seen before. But Webfur seemed to not care. He lashed at one warrior’s leg, and did not miss. Skin was broken , and disaster struck. For a moment Redpaw felt faint and light-headed for a moment, but it didn’t last long. He was back on the prowl, but before he knew it, Webfur was laying on the forest floor, his body moitionless with scars everywhere. Then a yowl rose from above the crowd and called, “Bonehead’s dead!” it was Deathheart who spoke, staring at the motionless body on the floor, who’s had to be Bonehead’s. Then up went the body, not moitionless anymore, striking his claws at Redpaw. Redpaw ran away, and saw Webfur, still moitionless on the floor. Then a cat came by and asked, “is he dead?” “don’t know,” Redpaw said. Chapter nine “I’ll get Snowystar, then,” the cat meowed. When the cat came back, all Redpaw heard was, “go get the medacine cat. Now.” from Snowystar. Then the medacine cat came. She took the cat, Webfur, inside her den. Redpaw secretly snuck into Spottedfang’s den, but, Spottedfang heard him. “he’s dead.” she replied. But then she heard soft muffling coming from Webfur. He was alive! But not for long. Spottedfang gave him poppy seeds to go to sleep, and it worked. When Snowystar came, he said nothing for once and shook his head. “he’ll never become anybody’s mentor, or warrior, or deputy, or leader.” Snowystar mewed with disappointment. With a flick of his tail, he summoned a cat with a missing leg. It was that cat he just met! “Onefoot, you will be Redpaw’s mentor for one more moon, and then he will earn his warrior name.” Snowystar meowed. “yay!” Redpaw cheered. “come on, let’s fight like the best warriors in the world!” Onefoot meowed. By the time they got back, Bonehead was taking orders. Had Bonystar died? Had Deathheart died? But then Redpaw felt slashing of claws on his back. It was Deathheart! Then the medacine cat came out. “sorry, RainClan! Webfur has died! I figured out there’s a snake-- a poisonios one! That’s lurking in the forest.” The battle stopped. Then Echoflight slashed his claws at Snowystar but it was too late. Snowystar fell off a cliff and died. Echoflight-- now Echostar, ruled RainClan. Wolffur, he was laying on the floor, motionless-- not alive. The body of Wolffang too. “these cats will be honored. They now hunt with StarClan.” Onefoot mewed. The slightest drop of rain fell down as BoneClan left. Four cats had died, and most of them were injured. With Echostar leader, and Webfur dead, it was not fun. “you will be named Redfur, for your warrior name.” Echostar said coldly. A new beginning had just started. Category:Category templates